1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a multi-display digital photo frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital photo frames are intended to conveniently display images without the need to print the images out. Displaying images is an essential function of digital photo frames, therefore, various manners for displaying images will be an important element for attracting customers. However, many digital photo frames have only a single LCD, accordingly, forms of displaying images with a single LCD are restricted. Therefore, what is needed is a digital photo frame with multiple displays, which can overcome the aforementioned shortcomings.